


Nowhere Man

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things in Sunnydale, it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Man

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in March 2013
> 
> Theme: Murder most horrid  
> Prompt: Alibi

Did he do it, or didn't he?

On the face of it, he has a bloody good alibi, having been dead for over a century. 

Not his fault some demon's been poncing around in his body in the meantime, is it? 

All that blood and horror and messy death, not to mention what it did to _her_...

Talk about your trails of destruction.

Nothing to do with him, though. You _could_ say, he wasn't even there. 

But of course it's not that simple.

Monster....man... when push comes to shove, what difference does a soul really make? 

Guilty as charged.


End file.
